


Frozen

by wattlebird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BeanBurrito!Cas, Cheesesteak!Sam, Crack, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Stocker!Chuck, WhiteCastleBurger!Dean, grocery store au, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattlebird/pseuds/wattlebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the freezer aisle, things are heating up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice To Meet Ya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nextboldmove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextboldmove/gifts).



> I have no idea what this is. 
> 
> Actually, that is a lie. I know what this is.

The freezer door opened. A hand bumped Dean as it reached for the last package of burritos. Dean wouldn’t miss the burritos much. They only ever talked about themselves and their “premium ingredients.” With the shelf empty next to him, the stocker should be by soon to replace the supply.

Dean soon settled into his normal routine of watching the shoppers as they passed through the freezer section. He made a game of it, often creating names and backstories for the passers-by. Every so often, one would pause and open the door to his freezer. It being summer, people passed over Dean in favor of grilling their own hamburgers outside. 

He was in the middle of humming along to the store’s overhead radio (classic rock today, thank God) when the freezer door opened once more. It was Chuck, the stocker. Bracing himself for another round of “holier than thou,” “my ingredients are better than yours” talk, Dean was surprised to find a new product being placed next to him. 

Predominately blue packaging was the first thing that he saw. He couldn’t get a good look at what was inside while the stocker was still there.

Chuck finished placing the product and shut the freezer door. Able to properly look over at the new arrival, Dean was disappointed to find it was again burritos. Bean and cheese this time, though.The first package had an error in its packaging, giving it a ruffled appearance. Dean found it rather endearing.

“Do you need something,” the bean burrito asked in a deep voice.

“No, no. I don’t need anything,” Dean replied. The contents of his package shifted, something he thought only happened during shipping.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Castiel. What a stupid name for a package of burritos. What kind of freaking name is Castiel anyway? _

 

“It’s the angel of Thursday,” the offending food item answered. 

 

“Shit!” Dean slid slightly over on his shelf in surprise. He hadn’t realized that he had said that last part aloud. “Seriously?”

 

“Yes. Castiel is the angel tha-”

 

“No, not the freaking angel. It’s just- Nevermind. Just don’t talk to me” Dean angled his box so that he didn’t have to look at the burrito packet. 

 

The box of cheesesteaks next to Dean gave him a flat look. “Don’t look at me like that, Sammy. He started it.”  _ Stupid freaking burrito. Stupid blue packaging with the stupid ruffle on one side. What do angels even have to do with Mexican food anyway?   _ Dean was getting ready to turn back around when the door to the freezer opened. 

 

***

 

Chuck opened the freezer door. The first box of White Castle burgers was facing sideways. He straightened the box and started stocking the shelves. Scooting the burritos over a little bit, he put the fajitas next to the bean burritos on the third shelf. He finished placing the last package of fajitas, and moved on to another shelf. Chuck emptied all of the product he had brought with him onto the shelves before closing the door and moving on to the next freezer.

 

***

 

_ Oh dear production line in the sky, he’s touching me. HE’S TOUCHING ME. Why is he touching me? Dammit, Chuck. Why did he have to slide him over? Maybe if I slide over this way-  _

 

“Get off me, Dean.” Sam pushed his brother back into his own space. 

 

_ Great. Just great. Those damn burritos are touching me all along that one side... _

 

_ It’s kinda nice- _

 

_ No. No. No! _

 

A tingle ran through Dean’s packaging, originating from the points of contact with the burritos. He ignored it as best as he could. 

 

“Dude. Have you heard of personal space?”

 

“Yes, Dean, I am aware of what personal space is.”

 

“Then scoot over and stop touching me.”

 

“I can’t. Balthazar’s over there now. There’s no room.”

 

“Great,” Dean replied, with much sarcasm. “How long is this going to last?”

 

Castiel ruffled the edges of his packaging in an approximation of a shrug. “I don’t know. At least for the foreseeable future.”

  
Dean sighed. He stomped down the tingly, fluttery feelings that the proximity of the burritos were creating. It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by coffee, insomnia, and [the letter C.](https://youtu.be/BovQyphS8kA)
> 
> C is for caffeine, that's good enough for me.  
> C is for caffeine, that's good enough for me.  
> C is for caffeine, that's good enough for me.  
> C is for caffeine, that's good enough for me.  
> Oh caffeine, caffeine, caffeine starts with C!

**Author's Note:**

> This "story" spawned from something that happened at work. I mislabeled a [Tupperware of leftovers](http://i.imgur.com/f82gXBI.jpg). Then when I went to the store later, the bean burritos were next to the boxes of White Castle burgers. Thus crack was born. You're welcome.


End file.
